percyjacksonandtheolypiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Nakamura
Ethan Nakamura is a Demigod son of Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. History Ethan grew up like every other demigod. When he was old enough he was brought to Camp Half-Blood by an unknown satyr, where he met Annabeth. As his mother never claimed him, he was stuck in the Hermes' cabin, similar to what happened with many other members of this cabin. One day he met his mother Nemesis, and she promised that he would one day balance the world power, in exchange for his left eye. She made him blind in that eye, and he wore an eye patch over it. In the series when he later recounted this story to Percy, his response was "great mom". Other than this, it is assumed ''Ethan and his mother never met. In the books The Battle of the Labyrinth Main article: The Battle of the Labyrinth Ethan fought Percy in The Battle of the Labyrinth inAntaeus' Arena, as it was the only way to join Kronos's army. However, due to Ethan's heavy armor and Percy deliberately fighting to tire him out, he lost to Percy. He seemed to accept his fate, and told Percy to "get on with it" and kill him, but Percy refused to kill him, and helped him up. When Percy killed Antaeus, Ethan escaped the Arena along with Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. After escaping and telling the others his story, Ethan ran off on his own, declining their help. Ethan is later seen with two telekhines, discussing their plan to resurrect Kronos. Percy, who was wearing Annabeth's magical Yankees cap to be invisible, took it off and begged Ethan not to resurrect Kronos. Percy had spared him, but Ethan betrayed him, and by joining Kronos' cause, he raised Kronos. He is the traitor mentioned by the Oracle of Delphi in the prophecy that the Oracle gave in the beginning of the book. The Demigod Files In ''The Sword of Hades Ethan, with the assistance of Iapetus, stole the unfinished Sword of Hades with the intention of using it to resurrect many of the Titans from Tartarus. After Iapetus fell into the River Lethe and the sword was retrieved, Ethan fled. The Last Olympian Main article: The Last Olympian In The Last Olympian, Ethan is a lieutenant of Kronos. He enters battle, led by Kronos, and almost kills Percy with a poisoned knife, but Annabeth gets in the way, and he stabs her instead. Percy is furious and hits Ethan on the helmet with his sword, denting his helmet and knocking Ethan unconscious. It is unknown how Ethan knew where Percy's vulnerable spot was. When confronted by Kronos about where exactly he was aiming when facing Percy in battle, he tries to imitate the attack, only to claim that he wasn't aiming for any place in particular and it was all a blur to him. It's possible one of the gods, probably Nemesis, was acting through Ethan or the blow to the head by Percy caused him to suffer some short term memory loss (a common side effect of a concussion). During their last showdown, while Kronos is destroying the Olympian Throne Room and the gods' thrones, Percy pleads with Ethan that Kronos is evil and that destroying everything would not bring about balance, which Ethan being a son of Nemesis is trying to achieve. Ethan rebels against Kronos at the last second, saving Percy's life. Ethan strikes Kronos's neck, but the blade shatters instead, one piece ricocheting into his stomach. Ethan tells Percy, with his dying breath, that the minor gods deserve thrones and appeasement or forgiveness from the rest of the gods. Kronos then causes him to die by making a fissure in Olympus. Ethan falls into empty air,thousands of feet above ground. Percy made Ethan a shroud after the battle, choosing to remember him for his good deeds rather than the evil deeds. His shroud is black silk with swords crossed under a set of scales. To respect Ethan's dying wish, Percy uses his gift from the gods to have them swear on the River Styx (try not to break one you have made) that they will honor and claim all the children of all of the gods when they become thirteen, and the minor gods themselves by putting cabins in Camp Half-Blood.In doing so he had refused immortality which Zeus had offered him. The gods slightly reluctantly agree as they had promised on River Styx . Physical Description Percy stated that Ethan had glossy black hair and a slim, wiry build. His Greek armor hung off of him slightly when he was wearing it(showing that it was too big). He is a good fighter. His most recognizable feature is the eye patch over his left eye and being a Japanese American. It is not clear whether his mother, Nemesis, completely removed his eye or simply just took away its abilty to see.